Akumu Nitsu
Nitsu Akumu. Her name means 'alone in a nightmare'. In Japanese, her name is written as 'あくむ につ'. She prefers being called Nitsu, just Nitsu, and hates anything formal. Hoshi (check Appearances) calls her Aku-chan or Tsu-nee, even though Nitsu hates her and Hoshi is older. Yet, the blue haired Fanloid acts like she's 10. Design She has dark brown hair that is cut to her neck, with two long ponytails reaching her feet. The ends are tied with a neon blue rubber band, and the tips are ruffled from dragging on the floor. They have minds of their own and like to curl around her at random times, or lash out like whips. Her eye color is an icy blue, and the two orbs are almost emotionless. They cloud up whenever she thinks deeply, and appear sightless. She wears a gray shirt with a collar, and a purple stripe down the middle with shiny blue buttons. She has detached dark gray sleeves that start at her elbows and end at her wrists. Her gray school skirt has a deep purple lining the bottom, and she wears black tennis shoes with purple splattered randomly placed on them. It is also tinted a faint red. Her attached "tail" is lavender and violet, and it is clipped normally on to her black belt right above her skirt. She has a black microphone attached from the right side of her head. It is attached to a black box that glows on two stripes with a haunting blood red. Her sleeves are also rimmed in purple. Personality She is an odd mix between a tsundere and a yandere. She can become violent at times and acts coldly to those that don't know her. Once you become friends with her, she is warm to you, but if you start hanging out with someone else, she won't hesitate to kill them in the most painful way possible. She has constant mood swings, but has a grudging respect for teachers. She admires them, even if she will never admit it. She also hates close contact, and will whip out her knife at the slightest touch, thinking you might be threatening her. Biography Nitsu currently has no background. Apart from the fact that she was born in a laboratory and created a day after Hoshi, who she immediately hated. Appearances None, but will soon have a fanfiction story about her and the Fanloid created right before her, Nozomu Hoshi (のぞむ ほし, meaning 'star of hope'). She will also be singing a few songs, written by her creator. One will be called "Lost Heart", and is currently being translated to Japanese, and having the lyrics messed with. Voice configuration She has no official voicebank. She has a wide-ranged voice, but it cracks when she sings too high. She can sing really low, but it sounds awful, so she prefers to stay in the middle range of sound. Her voice wavers, and many accents sometimes pop in while speaking or singing, like English, Russian, and Hebrew. Notable Songs None, hopefully soon. Trivia *Both Nitsu and her fellow Fanloid Hoshi are based on night-time accidentally, while their creator was trying to express their personalities. They have opposite personalities, which explain the meaning of their names. *Nitsu is 13, but acts mature for her age, seeming at least 15. Gallery Hitori Rin Nitsu-The-Yandere.png Hitori Rin Nitsu_Akumu.png Category:Fanloid Category:Original